


Mystery Boy

by beta_orionis



Category: K-pop, 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beta_orionis/pseuds/beta_orionis
Summary: Reader sees an eye-catching boy and can't stop thinking about him. Will she ever know his name?





	Mystery Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if i should continue this or do more in the future! I like writing but I've never posted anything before and I'm a little nervous about sharing. I was going to add more to this but I didn't know if it was worth it...

_Dear diary,_

_You know, sometimes I wondered if dating was ever something that would be a part of my life. It just seems like I can never find “that” person. The one who you can’t help but be completely and utterly drawn to for no particular reason. And that kind of sucks. Like, I know everyone says that my time will come, but when is that going to be? This month? This year?? This decade??? At this rate none of those seem like real possibilities at all. But I carry on. I’m confident in myself and I know I’m worthy of love, so I’m sure my day will come sooner or later._

_\- Y/N_

     Little did I know my day was sooner than I thought, the next morning actually. I saw him through the window at a coffee shop. I walked into the warm café and sat down. I pulled my laptop out of my bag and made it look like I was working. But we all know I wasn’t. My eyes landing on his tall frame and probably staying there a little too long. I’d be lying if I said he wasn’t attractive, but it wasn’t about that. It was his presence. How bright his smile was. The way his eyes lit up when his friends made him laugh. And his laugh. I’d reckon it’s one of kind. Some people might find it weird or funny, but it’s honestly so cute to me. I didn’t even know it was possible for me to form that many opinions about a person in mere minutes, but what can I say? He was “that” person.

     After him and his friends left, I went up to the counter to order a drink. I decided that I should probably just get a coffee and get some work done while I’m here. After all it would look kind of weird if I just walked in, sat down, and then left immediately. I don’t need that kind of judgement from strangers. I idly flitted through my e-mails, answering the ones that seemed important. But I wasn’t connected. I was thinking about him. What was his name? Was he even single? I doubted it. I shook the thoughts from my mind and continued to work. E-mails don’t answer themselves you know.

     When I was content with how much I got done, I bought another coffee and headed home. At this point it was just after noon and my cat was probably wondering why I was taking so long. When I opened the door, she mewed welcomingly, her tail swaying in excitement.

“I saw the cutest boy today Bub you wouldn’t believe it.”

I don’t think I ever actually expected my cat to respond, I guess it was just how I coped with living alone for so long.

     My day continued as usual. Emails, work, watching dumb videos instead of working, talking to Bub about nothing in particular. As evening arrived, I realized I had gotten virtually nothing done all day. In the back of my mind I was still thinking about him.

“What are you doing you don’t even know him, stupid.”

I muttered to myself as I collected my various possessions that I had haphazardly strewn all over the living room. I decided to take a shower to clear my head. After making sure to wash my face and brush my teeth, I climbed into bed hoping this whole day would just be over already. Hopefully tomorrow would be more productive. Maybe I could go back to that coffee shop...


End file.
